Te necesito
by chocolate120
Summary: ahn pasado 7 años desde que Aya decidió seguir los pasos de su padre como "doctora"... Y un joven regresa para ayudarla con ese problema. Dio Aya (Fanfick hecho en conjunto con PSINees1)


Hi!, bueno este fick de Mad Father está hecho en conjunto con **PSINess1 ****Espero que les guste n.n**

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a su resp  
ectivo dueño.  
Advertencia: puede contener spoilers del juego.

Era un día de Marzo, la primavera estaba llegando a Alemania, las flores crecían rebosantes de vida. Mientras Aya Drevis, una joven de 18 años con cabello oscuro y ojos azules veía con aires de nostalgia el campo. Únicamente soltó un suspiro mientras seguía mirando nostálgica el campo.

Entonces escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, a lo que se volteo para ver que se trataba de María, una mujer que era 13 años mayor que ella, ojos verdes, con cabello castaño y ropa de enfermara.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto Aya a María secamente.

-Quería hablar contigo, has actuado muy raro últimamente, ¿Algo que quieras contarme?.- Pregunto angustiada, la ojiazul sentía la sinceridad en sus palabras, después de lo que ocurrió con su padre, sabia que ella y María se necesitaban la una a la otra. Pero a pesar de ello, no quería comentar el porque de su estado.

-No.- Respondió Aya cortante, ella solo quería estar sola en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, iré a acomodar las muñecas y herramientas.- Decía alejándose aun preocupada.

Ella volvió a sumergirse en su mundo, su pasado la atormentaba pero aun así debía seguir con su trabajo, estaba desesperada, sabiendo que su padre asesino a su madre. Que esta regreso de los muertos para vengarse. y cuando lo salvarlo, descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones de volverla una muñeca. Y demás ella se había vuelto doctora, pero era como su padre, según le decía María.

Eres como tu padre, las palabras de María retumbaban en su mente pues ella no quería terminar como su padre, no quería hacer tanto daño como lo había echo el.

Pero después de leer ese maldito libro, le era una adicción matar gente y hacerles lo mismo. No podía dejarlo, las ganas de matar era lo único que ocupaba su mente ademas de sus recuerdos, cuando empezó, ya no pudo dejarlo.

Y sentía pena por su ultima "paciente", Jean Rooney, pero no podía seguir lamentándose tanto tiempo, entonces entro a la casa, donde María estaba sujetando una muñeca que se parecía a la susodicha mujer.

-Saldré un rato, en seguida regreso.- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación, dejando a la pelioscuro sola son esa muñeca.

A pesar de que María estuviese acompañándola, se sentía sola, pero a la vez era lo mejor, así no lastimaría a nadie a quien llegara a tenerle cariño. Aparte se prometió estar sola, no amar a nadie por el miedo que sentía al pensar que podría lastimar a alguien que amará como lo hizo su padre, cosa que la superaba.

Mientras, en otro mundo...

-Oh, Aya, hija mía.- Decía Monika, la madre de Aya quien la observaba.

-¿Que ocurre, señora Monika? -Pregunto Dio, siempre curioso mientras se trata de Aya.

-Oh, Dio, me alegra que estés aquí, debes de hablar con Aya, ayudarla a curar la locura que le fue provocada por el libro de su padre, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?.-

-Claro, ¿pero como lo haré?.-

-Te pondré en un cuerpo humano que abrías tenido si siguieras vivo. En este tendrás 20 años. Y yo misma te daré la oportunidad de volver aquí o de quedarte en el mundo terrenal.- Explico la mujer.

El rubio solo se limito a asentir y esperar a que la madre de Aya lo convierta en un humano otra vez. Estaba feliz de que pudiese regresar con la joven de cabello oscuro, puesto que a pesar de que los momentos que tuvo con ella fueron pocos y fugaces, el hecho de que tuviera tanta determinación por salvar a su padre, lo amable que fue con la gente que había sido victima de este y también por seguir cumpliendo su promesa de no olvidarlos, ni a el, había hecho que Aya Drevis se robara su corazón.

Al llegar a la casa de la joven se perdió en los pocos recuerdos de los pequeños momentos que paso con ella. Pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad al ver a una no tan pequeña Aya Drevis con una muñeca en manos. En el exterior de la casa. Cuando la joven lo vio se había quedado en shock, y la muñeca que tenia se le callo al piso.

-¿Aya?- Pregunto Dio mientras ella todavía seguía en shock, pues volver a verlo era algo extraño.

Se sentía paralizada, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Cuando salio del shock que le causo ver otra vez al rubio, lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar - ¿E-eres tu de verdad?.-

-Si.- Respondió levemente alegre. -Por cierto, nunca llegue a decirte mi nombre, ¿Cierto? Puedes llamarme Dio.-

Le dedico una leve sonrisa al chico, luego se percato de que la muñeca de su ultima "paciente" se encontraba en el suelo, torpemente la levanto del piso y otra sonrisa tímida fue dedicada al chico.

Entonces al ver la muñeca el rubio, su sonrisa se borro por una mirada seria. -Te has de preguntar que hago aquí, ¿Cierto?.- Dijo con seriedad.

-Si...- Estaba confundida, porque la sonrisa del chico se había borrado tan rápidamente.

-Pues... tu madre me envió.- Dice poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro.

-¿Para que?- Ahora la voz de la chica era seria, si se trataba de su madre cambiaba completamente.

-Aya, ¿sabes lo que te estas haciendo a ti misma? ¿Y a las personas inocentes que vienen aquí solo para ser curadas?.- Pregunto de forma sutil.

Ella solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de las muñecas. No quería hablar de ese tema, ella sabia lo que hacia.

Dio únicamente frunció el ceño y después siguió a la ojiazul, hasta un cuarto. Donde estaba repleto de muñecas, cosa que intimido un poco al rubio.

La chica solo acomodo a la muñeca con una dulce sonrisa y susurro un lo siento.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí realmente, ¿no?.- Pregunto desvaneciendo el silencio.

-¿Para criticar lo que hago?- Pregunto la chica un poco enojada, trataba de no pensar en lo mal que le hacia a las personas y ahora llegaba el y se lo hacia recordar de golpe.

-Para curarte. No solo porque tu madre me lo pidió, sino porque no puedo soportar el hecho de que alguien hermosa como tu sufra.- Respondió sonrojándose por lo ultimo que acababa de decir.

Ella también se sonrojo. -Lo eh tratado, pero es algo que no puedo manejar, es adictivo, matarlos...- Dijo algo triste, ella no podía manejarlo.

-...Creo que deberíamos hacer esto paso a paso.-

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto ella saliendo de el cuarto de las muñecas.

-Debes aceptar que tienes un problema. Y creo que es un hecho.- Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Aya.

La chica miro sonrojada su mano entrelazada con la del chico -Supongo que si...- Dijo un poco apenada.

Entonces se percataron los dos de que cierta mujer mayor los estaba observando. La mujer los miro con una tierna sonrisa, Aya se sonrojo aun mas.

Mientras que Dio se sorprendía de que no se extrañara el hecho de que el volviera, quizás fue porque los escucho todo el tiempo. -El chico tiene razón...- Dijo ella, Aya la miro confundida, pero entendió que había escuchado todo -Tu padre a hecho mucho daño, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores.-

La pelioscuro se había quedado pensando, sabia que las palabras de ambos eran verdad, después de todo, era lo que su madre deseaba. -Lo haré...- Dijo luego de unos minutos.


End file.
